Secretly Adored
by Elisabeth's Teacup
Summary: Rose was heartbroken. Scorpius met her in the library late at night. Could it mean new-found comfort? One-shot. Short and sweet. Set in their 5th year.


**This is a short and sweet Rose and Scorpius story, hope you like it. English is not my mother language, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or wrong use of words. x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Little Secret Wrapped In a Box<span>

"Lysander?" I hissed his name in an accusing tone.

"Rose… look, I didn't mean to—"

"Didn't? Please!" And with that angry note I turned on my heels and walked out of the shadow of the pillar and dived into the lights of the Great Hall.

I simply couldn't believe it, how _dare_ he? I was sipping champagne with delight to all the Christmas lights when I caught sight of my boyfriend cuddling with some girl I didn't know. I panicked, so I got Dominique Weasley, my dear cousin as well as my best friend, to look. She suggested I pull him into a confrontation, and that was what I did.

I was practically fuming when I stepped out to the lights again. They suddenly didn't look so graceful and joyful as they did some moments ago. All I see is an awful lot of coloured light bulbs hanging from the roof, as if bombs ready to be dropped. They turned blurry as I felt hot tears streaming out of my eyes.

I heard people laughing and talking, I couldn't bear it anymore, I stomped my way through the packed crowd on the dance floor. Some people stared at me, some mean Slytherins even teased me with words. But I didn't want to know and I didn't want to care, all I want is to be in my bed, the night, I decided, was too much for me.

~:~

I ran as fast as my fancy heels could carry me. The sound of joy of the Christmas ball faded fast as I turned and sprinted pass corridors after corridors. I was starting to think if I could ever reach when I saw the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, thank goodness.

The paintings on the wall were ever so caring as they asked, "Are you okay, Rosie? Because we can help you hit the lights out of whoever's made you-"

"No thanks." I've had enough drama.

I pushed open the fifth-year girls' dormitory door, before plonking myself onto the bed, I checked myself in the mirror.

Frankly, I was not the kind of girl who loved to check their own reflections every other second, I did not quite care about my appearance. However it was unusually inviting tonight.

I looked into the looking glass and saw me staring at myself. Tears mixed with black mascara smudge were covering my face. I was surprised that my hair was still as perfect as it was when I left this room two hours ago, I thought all that drama certainly would've messed my head up, who knew?

I ran my hand over the neckline of my turquoise dress, it was stunning.

"What does that girl have that I don't?" I asked my reflection.

"I am the best student of my year, Lysander Scamander is just as thick not to notice." I replied. I was probably going nuts to be talking to myself. Sighing, I fell onto my bed, closing my eyes as I felt the last tear sliding down my cheeks.

~:~

When I opened my eyes again, I heard soft snoring noise all around me: my friends had got back from the ball and they were fast asleep.

I glanced at the antique clock on the wall, it was two o'clock in the morning. It got out of my bed and curled up beside the window, the stars were so bright, shining gently. They were nothing like the artificial lights at the ball.

Thinking about what happened at the ball, I felt tears building up again. I didn't know how I could possibly get through this. I wanted to talk to Celia and Dominique so badly, but they were now sleeping peacefully after their long night, I decided they would not quite fancy it if I woke them up now.

So I thought of the other comfort zone of mine—the library. Don't laugh. People said how I resembled my mother, I always tried to break out of this, but some things never change.

~:~

As I crept gingerly through the corridors, I noticed I was still wearing the same outfit as I did to the ball: the turquoise dress, the matching heels, the bracelet and all those.

I mentally kicked myself for the heels, they made such annoying click-clack noise it was hard to walk quietly. I certainly didn't want Filch to notice me, did I?

So I took them off, embracing the cool feeling on my feet as they were pressed against the cold stone floor. I managed to enter the library unnoticed at last.

"_Lumos_," the light broke through the darkness of the library, I picked a book from the shelves and settled myself in a cozy little corner.

After what seemed to be an hour, I put back that book and search for another interesting read—

Thud, thud, thud.

What on earth…

_Footsteps!_

"_Nox_," I whispered under my breath.

I squatted behind the shelf , the sound was getting louder. Oh please don't see me!

I heard a voice saying _Lumos_, my curious mind nudged me to have a peek, no, I couldn't believe that, it was…

"_Malfoy?" _Oops, never meant to be that loud.

"Weasley! Bloody hell!" He swore loudly. I quickly shushed him.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" I asked. I noticed he's still wearing the tuxedo he wore to the ball, not that I searched for him.

"I could've asked the same," He retorted.

"Never have you minded," I said.

Look, we weren't bitter enemies like Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry were to his father, however I did not want to make myself sound like a dork, there was no need of him to know about that terribly humiliating incident that happened last night.

"Right." He said.

I returned to my corner, lighted it up and curled up with the book.

"Rose Weasley,"

"What,"

What followed was an awkward silence. I continued to stare at the book.

"You know, I noticed you stomping out of the hall last night, I wonder if something unpleasant happened?" He asked.

"Mmm."

"You know, you're not the only one feeling depressed at the ball," He continued.

I'm sorry? Scorpius Malfoy, as he trying to have a heart-to-heart chat with me? It was a peculiar feeling, because for some reason I had a sudden urge to open up to him, and he was, as if, the only person who wanted to talk to me. Except my

"What happened to you?" I asked anxiously.

He told me the story of the Christmas ball in his version. Turned out I really wasn't the only one feeling pissed off. But his problem was that he got chased by girls. Seeing what happened to me, comparing to him, I noticed I am still a beginner at relationships, I had still got an awfully long way down to be chased by boys.

Which I said out loud.

Laughter erupted from both of us, I never thought that _fun_ would be the word to describe Scorpius. We talked and talked till I forgot the time, forgot been cheated on, forgot my misery.

I started to look at him, I mean really look. I never studied his features carefully enough to notice his deep stormy grey eyes; people say you can get lost in one's eyes, and I felt like falling into the hurricane of his beautifully captivating eyes. And goodness, how can his body fit into the outfit so _flawlessly_? His bangs were falling into his face messily, which reminded me of—

"_Weasley_?"

I jerked back to reality. He was staring at me amusingly.

"Spaced out much?" He asked hauntingly.

I reluctantly nodded.

"I was saying, where did you got that dress?" He gestured at my turquoise gown.

"Some muggle shop."

"Oh I see."

Another awkward silence followed.

"You're gorgeous." He blurted this out really fast. I tried not to look at him, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. _Why_?

"Wait," he said.

"What?"I asked. But all he did was reach into his pockets and pulled out a square light turquoise box. Tiffany.

"Tiffany? When do you start buying muggle products?"

"Don't ask,"

He opened it, inside was a stunning diamond necklace. "Wow, that girl's lucky," I said, "it's pretty."

"That girl is you, Rose." He said calmly.

"What?"

"It's yours."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I was trying to find one girl whom I can be totally comfortable with, not just for my money, or my good looks," he snickered, "the only person I can find is you, Rose." There he used my first name again, it sound strangely familiar from his mouth. By the way I had been thinking of his 'requirement' for the necklace's owner, but I felt nothing special, I was just plain old Rose, not attractive in any means, so…why?

By then Scorpius was leaning over the table to put the necklace on me, I saw his grey eyes coming closer and closer, and I blushed bright red. He continued the position after finishing putting it on, he gazed straight into my eyes and I blushed even redder, if possible. He studied my face carefully, there was a moment when he hesitated when looking at my lips, but just as a sudden he pulled back and returned to his seat.

"You're…perfect, Rose,"

"Um, thanks?" I gazed out the window at the twinkling stars, "do you wish for anything?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," he whispered mysteriously, "how about you?"

What do _I_ wish? Looking into his intoxicating eyes, that was a question with too many answers.

"I'm not telling you," I said, repeating his exact phrase.

My sight fell to the Tiffany box on the table, wondering how strange it was to start our secret friendship with a little box.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes my first work on this site, is it lovely, or is it bad? Please review! It would mean a lot to me.<br>Lots of love,  
>Dianna xxxxxxx<br>**


End file.
